


Quicksilver-Tongue

by masqueerade



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Flashpoint - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: Barry needs Eobard's help to set the timeline right.Eobard needs Barry to convince him...





	Quicksilver-Tongue

When Thawne had said he’d return, that he’d beg for his help, Barry hadn’t believed him. Of course he hadn’t, it was absurd - everything was great here. His parents were alive. He was happy. Why would he throw that away?

But then Wally got hurt, and he couldn’t take it. He couldn’t be happy at others’ expense.

He needed to go back. He needed to set things right.

“What’s in it for me?” Thawne drawled at him from his prison, clearly loving this.

“What do you mean, what’s in it for you? You get to not be locked up.”

“Hmm, tempting, but not quite convincing enough.” He stepped forward and gripped the bars, so close Barry could hear him whisper, “Beg.”

“Thawne-”

“On your knees.”

Barry bit his tongue and did as he was told. He slowly sank to his knees, and looked up at Thawne’s smug face.

“Thawne… please, I’m begging you, I need your help.”

He could feel the heat rising in his face, flushing with humiliation. On his knees, pleading for help from Eobard Thawne.

_He had to._

“Very good Barry, I’m moved. But I think I need you to do one more thing to convince me.”

Barry glared up at him. “What.”

Thawne’s hand moved down the front of his suit, coming to rest between his legs, squeezing the bulge contained there. Barry hadn’t realised how close he was, his face mere inches away from Thawne’s crotch.

“I am _not_ going to-”

“Then I won’t help you. Your decision.” Thawne’s hand stroked his bulge through his pants. Barry could see it grower harder, _larger_.

He couldn’t do this alone.

If he didn’t… _convince_ him, Thawne wouldn’t help him, and he’d be stuck here.

_Fuck._

“Fine.” He spat out.

“Fine what?”

“I’ll do it.”

“Come on Barry, you can do better than that.”

Barry glared up at Thawne grinning down at him, saying nothing. Suddenly he stepped back, turning away from the bars, away from Barry.

“Well, okay, if you don’t want my help…”

He had no choice.

“No, please…” Barry swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly dry. “Please, I’ll do it, I’ll… I’ll suck your dick.” He hung his head, disgusted with himself.

The sharp sound of Thawne’s zipper cut through the silence.

“Look at me.”

Barry lifted his head, breath stuttering when he saw Thawne’s dick. It was… bigger than he’d expected.

Much bigger.

_This was a bad idea_.

He looked up at Thawne, who was watching him seriously.

“If you want to put things right, you know what you need to do.”

He looked back down. Thawne’s hips were flush against the bars, his erection pointing straight at Barry’s face. A drop of precum glistened on the tip.

“I…”

“Just kiss it. Press your lips against it.”

Barry took a deep breath, and leaned forward. It tasted bitter and sweet, with a tang of sweat. He closed his eyes, and started moving his lips over the soft skin, as Thawne let out a soft groan.

“That’s it, Barry. Now open your mouth, take it in.”

He did as he was told. He parted his lips and moved forward, tongue moving against the thick cockhead, filling his mouth with the taste of precum.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. That he was on his knees with a dick in his mouth.

_With Eobard Thawne’s dick in his mouth_.

“Take more, Barry.”

He moved forward, slowly. Mouth watering, wet lips sliding down the thick shaft. He swallowed awkwardly, tightening his lips and gagging slightly. Pulling back a little, pushing back down. Licking and sucking as best as he could.

A sharp intake of breath from above. “Watch your teeth.”

Barry grunted, muffled round the dick filling his mouth. Felt it twitch in response, leaking more precum onto his tongue.

He pushed down further, and started moving a little faster. _Let’s get this over with…_

When he was as deep as he could get without choking, he opened his eyes, taking in Thawne’s unzipped suit, his dark pubes, the heavy vein running down the side of his dick.

_Was he even halfway…?_

He closed his eyes and got back to work, sliding his mouth up and down Thawne’s annoyingly big dick.

Barry had more than enough reasons to hate this man, the fact he was hung shouldn’t even factor. It was petty, and meaningless. But nonetheless, here on his knees, with his lips stretched round his thick shaft, he resented it. If Barry was bigger, that would be _something_ , but apparently he couldn’t even have that.

Thawne started groaning, and Barry picked up his tempo, licking and sucking as he bobbed up and down, trying to bring his humiliation to an end as soon as possible.

Then suddenly a hand was gripping his hair, pulling him back, and Thawne’s dick slipped out of his mouth with a wet pop. He let out a frustrated moan.

“So eager.” Thawne’s breathing was heavy. “Don’t want this to end so soon, do we?”

Barry refused to look up at him. Stared at his dick, glistening with saliva.

_His saliva._

“For now, why don’t you lick my balls?”

He supressed a groan, not at all interpreting the suggestion as an actual _suggestion._

Reaching up, he wrapped his fingers round Thawne’s erection to lift it out of the way, and moved in to his crotch. Nose nestled in thick hair, he stuck his tongue out and lapped gently at his balls, taking in Thawne’s musky scent, and the taste of his sweat.

“No hands.”

Barry did groan this time, making Thawne shudder as the noise vibrated against him. He let go, heavy shaft landing sticky and wet against his head.

“Now look at me.”

Barry stopped, and tilted his head back to look up.

“Keep licking, and look at me.”

He glared at Thawne as he continued licking his balls. Big dick laying across his face, obscuring his view, smearing spit and precum on him as he worked.

“View like that, makes me wish I had a camera.” Thawne grinned down at him.

“Fuck you.” Barry spat out.

“Don’t give me ideas.” Thawne hissed.

Barry’s eyes went wide. _He wouldn’t…?_ He licked with renewed vigour, and Thawne groaned. Ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft laying on his face, working up and down, frowning up at his most hated enemy as he lapped and kissed at his dick.

“Have you done this before, Barry?”

“No.”

“Really? You must just be a natural then.” Thawne’s voice sounded amused. “That’s enough teasing, get back to work.”

Barry swallowed, steeled himself, opened wide, and almost threw himself forward, determined to end this quickly, gagging as Thawne’s cockhead hit the back of his mouth. He bobbed up and down with as much enthusiasm as he could, screwing his eyes shut as if to block out the reality of what he was doing.

“Look at me.” Thawne growled.

Barry opened his eyes and looked up.

“All that time spent trying to kill you… when I could have had you sucking my cock instead…”

Barry did his best to glare, but Thawne just laughed.

His breathing was growing erratic, Barry could tell he was getting close. He tightened his lips, rolled his tongue round the shaft, and vibrated his mouth just a tiny bit.

He felt a strange surge of pride when Thawne moaned in response.

His hand came down, tightening in his hair, pulling him back again. Eyes still locked onto his, Thawne let out a guttural shout, and his cum fired across Barry’s face, one, two, three, _four_ times, hot and bitter and sticky.

For a moment that lasted an eternity, the only sound was their heavy breathing.

_He’d just sucked Eobard Thawne’s cock._

Barry glowered, knowing full well how he looked. One eye closed as cum dripped down his face.

“Beautiful.” Thawne stepped back from the bars, tucking his dick back into his pants.  “Well then, shall we go?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this art](http://thensfwfandom.tumblr.com/post/151942352633/help-comes-with-a-price-and-you-need-to-do-more).


End file.
